The Interview
by gw-libero
Summary: Imagine, Major Sheppard had to do an interview for his new job in the Pegasus Galaxy. An answer to GW whump challenge


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate parts - that would be MGM - I only borrow the characters to play with.

Thanks to the wonderful mrscopterdoc and JoaniexJony for their beta magic!

**The interview**

Dr. Carson Beckett zipped up his fleece shirt and grabbed his notebook from the desk. He was tired, so decided to call it a day and leave early. If he took the way directly to the elevator, maybe he could avoid Rodney and his persistent demands to sit in the damned chair and serve as his personal lab rat.  
>For today – it was enough.<br>He quickened his pace through the corridors, rounded the last corner and nearly collided with a man who was leaning against the wall apparently deep in thought.  
>Carson stopped and raised his eyebrows, fixing his gaze on the man's head.<p>

The hair!

He knew exactly who was standing there, somewhat lost, fiddling with a sheet of paper and giving him a crooked smile.

"Major Sheppard. You're back?"  
>"Yeah. Hello again, doc."<p>

The young soldier cleared his throat and tried to shove the paper into the pocket of his jacket.

"Can I help you?" Carson frowned.  
>"Uh … no … thanks."<p>

John pushed off the wall, took a step to the right then paused and looked back directly into Carson's eyes. Thoughtfully he chewed on his lower lip.  
>The doctor could recognize a worried person when he saw them and smiled encouragingly.<p>

"Or maybe … could you tell me where Dr. Weir's office is?"  
>"Of course I can, son. But why are you so nervous?"<p>

John sucked in a deep breath, puffed the air out again and let his shoulders sag. The upcoming grin looked a little less restrained and suddenly his eyes sparkled.

"How is she? I mean … I talked to her briefly but she seemed occupied with a thousand things. Is she … what's she like?"  
>"Elizabeth?"<p>

Now Carson let his back rest against the wall and chuckled slightly.

"She's a wonderful person. The best leader they could have chosen for the expedition. Why would you ask?"  
>"I wonder if she likes to play little mind games."<br>"Why … no. She's definitely very straightforward."  
>"She is? And why did she give me …"John extracted the crumpled paper and gave it to the doctor.<br>"… this?"

Carson ran over the few typed sentences and broke into a hearty laughter.

"So you will accompany us to the Pegasus galaxy, Major?"  
>"How do you know?"<p>

John was really puzzled now and a little annoyed about the Scottish doctor who was still so very amused.

"Sorry, Major but … she all gave us exact the same piece of paper, told us to think about the 7 questions and talk to her later. It's easy to do – no bother at all – you don't have to worry."  
>"What? You mean she talked with a few hundred scientists about their strengths and weaknesses? That's ridiculous."<br>"Aye she did. With the scientists _and_ the military personnel. And no, it's not ridiculous but pretty diligent. That's how she is – always 100 per cent."

Carson handed him the sheet and asked with visible keenness:  
>"What <em>is<em> your greatest strength?"

The major was taken aback but then looked into a pair of bright blue eyes and recognized what was happening here: there was an open offer of friendship and he only had to grab it.

"Well … you know what they say about self-praise, but I like to think that I am the type of guy who never gives up."  
>"That's a good one, Major."<br>"Call me John."  
>"Ok, John – I'm Carson."<p>

He held out his hand and John shook it vigorously.

"As head of the medical staff, I'm comforted by the thought of you soldiers to never give up. But what's your weakness? As your future doctor I have to know about your Achilles heel."

John smirked. This conversation turned out to be a blessing. He was feeling kind of relaxed by now.

"First, I thought to defeat Dr. Weir with her own arguments and say that my weakness is just the same as my strength but that's not true. I don't see it as a weakness to never give up. I … hm … I probably have to say that I don't follow orders very well."  
>"And that's a weakness?"<br>"You know, I'm a soldier and it's in my files in cold print that I tend to have my own agenda."  
>"Ok, if you say that's weak, I'm not going to disagree. What did you think of the third one – it's an interesting question. What have you learned from your mistakes?"<p>

The doctor saw John's face clouding over before the major turned his gaze to the floor. His answer was only a hoarse whisper.

"Mistakes cause good men to die – so don't make them!"

Carson had nothing to add to this statement. He himself had made his share of mistakes and like John he had to live with the consequences.  
>He tried to make his voice sound more cheerfully.<p>

"What motivates you, John?"

The soldier lifted his head and a little smile appeared in his face.

"I want to make a difference. Give me a job I truly believe in and a good team, then I could outgrow myself."

Carson smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I remember giving Elizabeth almost the same answer to that one. Now I wonder what people most often criticize about you."  
>"Can I say 'almost everything'?"<br>"Err … no."

They both laughed and Carson thought that he would love to talk some more with this fella. Preferably in a more comfortable surrounding and enjoying a good glass of Guinness.

"Ok. Most often they say I'm a stubborn SOB. You satisfied?"  
>"Yeah. I think I already assumed that. Are you willing to travel? You have to love Elizabeth for that one." Carson smirked. "Cheeky lassie."<br>"A few hours ago I had thought how much farther could one travel then to Antarctica? Now I know that this place is still neighborhood. That's ok, things change, perspectives do too, so yes, I'm willing to travel through space."  
>"See, that was an easy one and we're almost through. The only one missing is the one about what you can contribute to this expedition. Personally I hope you would answer that you're a passionate chess player and a fan of a nice glass of Single Malt."<br>"I would love to play chess with you, Carson, but excuse my ignorance about the Scotch – I'm the beer kind of type. And as for the contribution: if there's a thing that's designed to fly, I can probably fly it."  
>"That's good. I mean all of them, chess, beer and flying – great things and desperately needed out there. You're ready now for the lady?"<p>

John nodded and recognized that indeed, he was ready and eager to see and talk to Dr. Weir. In fact he was getting a little impatient. When was the transfer to Chayenne Mountain? When was the adventure to begin?

He followed Carson to the left through the hallway and when the doctor pointed out to the next door there was only one thing left to say:

"Thanks for your help, Carson."

His new friend nodded, padded his back, and left.

Major John Sheppard knocked on the door and immediately heard the friendly invitation.  
>He entered Elizabeth's office with an expectant smile.<p> 


End file.
